First Kiss
by sassywriterchick
Summary: Robin and Marian's first kiss. Robin/Marian best friends before lovers, set after Marian's mothers death, rated T just in case.


_Hey! So I wrote this as a flashback for my fanfiction Magic Arrows, and was really pleased with how it turned out, so I decided to write it in a separate document so people could read it without having to read everything else. It's set directly after Marian's Mothers death (which at least in this fic doesn't happen until Marian is 17) and Robin and Marian are best friends...For now._

_-Sage_

April 12, 1183

The last rock was piled in place, and her mother was gone. How funny that life could end from something as simple as what seemed to be a common cold. A cold. Marian stared at the rocks where her mother lay, never to touch or speak to Marian again. Suddenly she was running, anything to get away from Knighten and all the memory's that swirled in her head. She ignored the shouts of her Father and best friend Robin, ignored the drops of rain hitting her head, only one thought fueled her head. _Run._

"Marian!" Robin yelled behind her but she ignored him, until he grasped her wrist and yanked her back.

"Let me go!" she tried to free herself from his grasp, but to no success. The sky opened up and rain poured down, soaking them both to the bone. Robin didn't go though, like so many would have, and Marian began to sob at this simple realization. No one left except Robin, and her father.

"Come on then." Robin held out his hand, and pulled her after him, not to Knighten, to finish the service for her Mother, but to Locksley manor, which was empty because Robin liked to give his servants whole days off to do whatever they wanted. He sat her down on his bed, and went to find her some warm clothes. As she looked around the room, she thought about how Locksley was her second home, for her and Robin had spent the last nine years of their lives looking in every crack, every crevice, and all of the villagers knew her by name, as the Lord of the manor was not much without his best friend Lady Marian, and his faithful man servant Much, who always accompanied them on their spontaneous adventures to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. Some of their best adventures had been planned in this room, but it felt like another lifetime, someone else's life.

He came back in with a pair of his old trousers and shirt, and she changed quickly behind a screen in her room, before stepping out.

"Thank you-" but the words were choked off by the rising sobs in her throat. Robin, instead of holding her until she stopped crying, took both of her hands in his, and began to dance with her. Normally she would have danced a few clumsy steps with him before pulling away with a laugh and a shake of her head, but today was different. Today she needed a spark, a bit of happiness. For the first time since her Mother got gravely ill, she felt the weight on her heart begin to lift, and she found herself smiling and laughing along with him, while he hummed an off key tune, and she giggled at how he couldn't keep a tune, and how he kept stepping on her toes. He was her best friend, her Robin. She knew him like the back of her hand, had long since memorized the sound of his laugh, his blue eyes and sarcastic comments. He had been the one who taught her how to shoot, climb trees, and the man who raced her when they rode. Robin was the one who ran after her in the rain, not any of her previous male suitors.

She began to hum along with him and directed his steps so they moved more gracefully around the room. She could have stayed there for hours, but the time came to pull away, and she felt the spark go out. He sat her back down on the bed as if she was a small child, and went off in search of something to eat.

No one else had been there for her like Robin had, not even her own father. She realized then, as if she was seeing the light for the first time, that she loved Robin.

Just then he came into the room, a tray of food balanced in his hands, saying something about how "Much was home, and he made us food." but she ignored his commentary.

"Robin?" she asked, and he looked down at her, and maybe the shining in her eyes gave her away, for he pulled her in and kissed her. Suddenly the storm, her mother, her father, Knighten, nothing else mattered except that she was Marian, and he was Robin, and at the moment nothing else mattered.

* * *

The dancing scene is based off Harry and Hermione's dance scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. I always liked to think that Robin and Marian were best friends before lovers, and that he became more protective because of the horrors he witnessed in the Holy Land.

Anywho, if you want to see how this coordinates in, read Magic Arrows, but if not that's fine:) It's Merlin and Robin Hood.


End file.
